What Rose Wants
by lovelylyusha
Summary: PWP. Nine/Rose smut inspired by a post from tumblr: Enjoy :)


"Let's do it."

Her voice was low and honeyed as she stared unblinkingly up at him with lidded eyes, hair splayed out like one of those halos from religious Earth paintings. Indeed she looked like some kind of a goddess now in the dim light, the kind he wouldn't mind spending his entire life in the service of. Her little black dress had begun to slip downward and her shawl upward, showing him enticing bits of skin he'd never expected to see in this way- her flat on her back on the hotel room bed, strappy heels pressed against the coverlet, each rise and fall of her chest pushing her dress down another fraction. He stood studying her a few paces away, chin on his hand, weighing the pros and the cons while his blood pounded in his ears and his senses went wild with what he could see, smell, and touch, if only he took the risk.

Since when did he play it safe?

"Let's go, then." He kicked off his shoes and shucked his jacket and dove down, grabbing her round the waist and pushing her up further on the bed so he could fit with her. He growled low in his throat and tore the sheer cardigan off her shoulders, not caring that it ripped as it caught on her bracelets, and swiftly pinned her wrists down where they lay beside her head.

She was grinning up at him like the shameless seductress she was, all dark makeup and full lips and eyes that did not ask but demanded. _I want you,_ they said, _and you're going to give me what I want._

He liked that. A lot.

"So be it," he murmured, fingers tightening around her wrists as if he was trying to anchor himself to reality, "but, remember, be careful what you wish for."

"I don't give a damn about careful." Her fingers flexed and he wound his with them, pressing the backs of her hands down into the surprisingly comfortably mattress.

"You're not drunk, are you?" The wine at the dinner party had been potent stuff, especially for a human, and he'd seen her with a nice big glassful talking to a Sh'niai woman about gardening. He had to make sure, the part of him that was still aware of (and cared about) consequences. Even if that part was very, very small.

"Never been more sober in my whole life." She licked her lips, and he fought back a groan. "Promise. Don't you dare turn back now."

"You overestimate my willpower." He met her gaze steadily, unwilling to show how badly he wanted to just shut her up and then make her scream. "I couldn't if I wanted to."

"Then don't." Her voice had suddenly taken on a soft quality and her grin turned into more of a gentle smile. "C'mere."

But he wouldn't have that. Not soft and gentle, not this time. Not the kind where you smiled at each other all the way through. No, he wanted something harder than that. "First thing's first," he said lowly, "take off that necklace." The jeweled collar was quite in the way of what he wanted to do. He released her hands so she could comply and watched her, amazing that she returned his gaze unblinkingly as she raised her head and unfastened the jewelry. She set it on the bedside table and her bracelets with it, and when she'd removed her last ring he set his hands on her waist to haul her against him and drew her neck to his lips. He couldn't resist- her skin was so flawless, so perfectly colored and soft, and he wanted to make that his own. His lips sank into her skin and she gave a soft sound, something between a gasp and a moan, and he didn't stop until he'd made a nice purple mark there and in a few more places on the other side.

"Oi," Rose complained breathily when he finished and met her eyes again, "can't wear anythin' but turtlenecks for a while now, can I?"

"Maybe you just shouldn't wear anything at all." He smirked, tracing his fingers over the marks he'd just made and suppressing a shiver when she leaned up into his touch. "In fact, I think that's best idea I've ever had. Turn over."

Rose sucked in a breath and, grinning shamelessly up at him, complied. He moved to straddle her and undid the tiny zipper in the back of her dress, then moved away so she could roll back and pull it over her head. It landed with a soft sound in some shadowed corner of the room, and he grinned in satisfaction as he moved to slip her heels off her feet.

"Don't know how I managed it, watching you strut around like that all evening," he growled as he dropped them to the floor, sliding his palms up her legs and body to pin her hands down again. "Those shoes made your legs look fantastic." He lowered his body down to hers, unable to prevent a gasp when her legs suddenly locked around his hips and pulled him down faster.

"That's why I wore 'em," she answered with a grin, running her foot along the back of his thigh. "Been tryin' to get ya to crack for ages."

"Well, you've finally done it, Rose Tyler." The Doctor grinned back at her, leaning down to press his lips to her ear and capture it with his teeth. She shuddered beneath him, gave a short, breathy moan.

"Guess I have." He raised his head and she pressed her tongue between her teeth.

"Stop talkin'." He rested his forehead against hers, her breath falling against his lips with gentle puffs. "Not another word out of you. Takin' too long. You're distractin' me."

"I wouldn't call it distractin'-" He bit down on her shoulder and she drew in a shuddering breath, hands coming to life beneath his as she fought his grasp on her. So she was _that_ type. He couldn't say he wasn't excited.

"I said shut it." He dropped open-mouthed kisses from her shoulder up her neck, ending in a final one beside her ear before he hovered just over her lips. "Be. Quiet."

"Or what?" She grinned filthily up at him, apparently just as excited by defying him as he was by her defiance. "Whatcha gonna do?"

"I have a couple of things in mind." He brushed his lips down her neck again, earning a complaint as he bypassed her lips for the second time. "One of which involves tyin' you down, I don't care where, and havin' my way with you until you can't stand anymore."

"Sounds like fun." He tilted her chin back with a nudge from his nose and started to kiss down the front of her throat. "We should try that."

"Maybe next time," he replied, squeezing her hands as he drew his tongue along her collarbone. "Mmm." He used his teeth, and she groaned. He brushed his lips up her neck and across her jaw, and finally, _finally,_ pressed them to hers.

She tasted like nothing he'd ever tasted before- red wine and lingering mint toothpaste and cherry chapstick and something unexpected, something spicy and cool and sweet that made him, once he'd pulled back and given her a moment to breathe, dive back down for more.

Rose refused to let him in her mouth without a fight, and he felt her grinning beneath his lips when she did something particularly daring and he made a soft sound in the front of his throat. She took advantage of that and slipped her tongue past his and suddenly she was in control, tightening her legs around his waist and trapping him against her as she did wonderful things in his mouth. He gave her tongue a firm suck and then released her, switching gears and letting her recover with deep, panting breaths as he dipped his fingers into her net stockings and pulled them down and off.

She was wearing nothing but her knickers now, a lacy black thing that was little more than a scrap of fabric and strings that ran around her hips which he left on for now, more interested in the rise and fall of her chest and what that did to her breasts. Clamping his hands around her shoulders the Doctor pressed his lips down to this uncharted territory, fascinated by the way her nipples reacted to his proximity. He rewarded her for this, sucking one into his mouth while he treated the other with his fingers. She arched up into him, back rising off the bed, and gave a shameless moan. He smirked and scraped his teeth and pinched and she cried out, her breath falling in shallow pants as he abandoned his previous task to press his face against those soft curves, rubbing his nose between them and eliciting a sort of giggle before kissing his way down her stomach and running his hands up the curves of her sides. Her fingers grabbed at his shirt collar and he allowed her to pull him up, to guide him to her lips (which he took all too eagerly) while his fingers tangled in her hair and gripped to keep himself anchored. He slipped his tongue past her lips this time, utilizing teeth and tongue to get the most out of her before he had to pull away for breath (he'd forgotten to activate his respiratory bypass until after he'd finished panting against her neck, so lost was he in her.)

"You're wearin' too much, Doctor." He could hear the smirk in her voice as she undid his shirt buttons, and he propped himself up on his forearms to help her reach the last of them. She pushed his jacket and shirt off his shoulders and he threw them violently across the room, then undid his belt and let it slip down to join the rest of their clothes on the floor. His trousers and pants soon followed (thanks to Rose and those pretty, skilled hands of hers) and he let her press him on his back, enjoying the sight of her perched on his stomach with that wicked glint in her eyes that the bedtable lamps managed to show him. He palmed her breasts and she leaned into his hands, head falling back in a way that made him climb to his knees and kiss the exposed skin of her throat. He blazed a trail down to her navel with his lips and then grabbed her legs, hauling them forward and thus knocking her down (with a shriek and then a little giggle that made his hearts flutter) on her back. He pressed her thighs apart and dropped kisses on the tops of them, ripping her knickers off her body and rubbing his index finger along her slit while his other hand found hers and squeezed. She squeezed back and, assuming she was giving him permission by doing so, pressed that finger into her.

Rose reacted instantly, giving a low moan and arching her body upwards. He smirked in triumph and pressed a kiss to her hip, making a mark with his teeth as he moved that one finger in and out and added a second. She keened and twisted beneath him and he added a third, curling his fingers inside her as his lips worked on her stomach and his other hand at her breasts. Her voice rose in pitch and volume as he moved his fingers faster within her and added a fourth, pumping deep and hard, and when he pressed a single kiss to her center she broke beneath him. His name left her lips in a high-pitched cry and he didn't stop his fingers within her until she rode out the last tremor of her pleasure, eyes closed and lips slightly parted in a contented grin. She hummed and he crawled up to eye level with her, making sure she met his gaze before cleaning off his fingers with his tongue. She matched his grin with her own, and he pulled her against him for a moment to bury his face in her shoulder. His arm wrapped around her slender waist and her hand pressed against the back of his skull, fingers winding through her hair.

"Doctor?" She sounded almost uncertain, and he responded only by tightening his grip on her. It wasn't just lust that made him do this; oh, not at all. If it was that he wouldn't be here at all. It was Rose that made him let go like this. He'd never had the urge, really, to be intimate. He'd done it, of course- couldn't make it as far as he had in life without doing _some_ things- but it never felt like this, like he was touching the stars and then becoming them. He'd never wanted to give so much pleasure in his life, either. He wanted to make Rose writhe beneath him and scream his name, not solely because he wanted to hear her call him like that but also because he wanted her to feel as good as she made him feel. Wanted to make her feel loved as he loved her, wanted to show her exactly what she did to him and how much he worshipped her.

"You're so perfect, Rose." He lifted his head out of her shoulder and smiled down at her, and she gave him the smile she had that day they'd almost died together in Cardiff. Radiant, exhilarated, loving. He wanted to melt in that gaze.

"Where's that comin' from?" She bit the tip of her tongue.

"Here." He supported himself on one arm and pressed his hand to the left side of his chest, then the right. "An' here. Always." Her eyes widened. "Since day one, and I'm not exaggeratin'. You know me. I don't do that."

"Me, too," she said softly, covering her heart with her hand. "Since I met you." She blinked and glanced away for a moment. "I never thought you could..."

"Could what?" He turned her head back with a finger curled around her chin, then cupped her cheek with that hand. "Feel the way I do about you?"

She nodded. "Always thought you were... above that sorta thing, or somethin'. I dunno."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Not even close, you daft human," he murmured, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead. She leaned up into his kiss, reaching up to wind her arms around his neck and pull him down to her lips. Their kiss was soft and sweet, both of their eyes shut as they simply _felt_ one another's presence beside them and enjoyed the warmth and security that their bodies together provided. When he pulled away he met her gaze, an unspoken question in his eyes, and she nodded, giving him an encouraging smile. He gave a final kiss to her sternum and then pressed inside, slowly, studying her face intently to ensure he wasn't hurting her.

Rose's head dropped back and she let out a long, low sound, back arching towards the sky when he was completely buried within her. He didn't move, not yet, eyes closed in bliss as he dropped kisses along her stomach and she adjusted to him inside her. He'd never felt this complete in his life, even before the Time War- he hadn't noticed there as anything missing, but now it was like everything in the universe made complete sense. He stroked a hand along the curve of her side and coaxed her back down to relax against the bed, and when she did he opened his eyes and met hers. She looked about the same as he felt- perfect. She reached over and took one of his hands in hers, winding their fingers together and pulling their joined hands to rest up by her head. She raised her hips, pressed them against his in a silent request, and he began to move.

Rose was like heaven around him, hot and tight and he sucked in a breath, giving a low groan that matched the one she made when he pressed back in. Her hand tightened around hers and rubbed his thumb along the back of hers comfortingly, his other hand gripping her waist. His movements were long and slow, an even rhythm and she tossed her legs around his waist, locked them at the ankles to hold him to here every time he buried himself completely within her. She opened her eyes and met his gaze and he dropped his head to kiss her, brushing his tongue against her lips as he hand reached between their bodies to help her along. She cried out against his mouth and threw her head back, exposing her throat which he met with his lips as he brought her higher and higher. Her noises had turned from low, long moans to short, high-pitched, breathy cries and he picked up speed, his thrusts becoming more erratic in rhythm but never failing to go as far inside as he could reach.

They broke at the same time, voices mingling as their bodies did the same. He cried her name and she his, buried his face in her shoulder while she wound her arms around his head to hold him there as he continued to move, stopping only when they were both silent and the only sounds the room were their panting breaths and the ticking of an ancient grandfather clock in the corner.

He pulled out and Rose gave a tiny sound of complaint, making him smile. "Gotta give you time to rest, don't I?" he murmured, stretching out beside her and brushing sweat-dampened hair out of her eyes. "Don't want you to fall asleep in the middle."

"You think I could fall asleep during somethin' like _that_?" Rose laughed breathlessly, giving him a loving smile. His hearts fluttered again. "Mad, you are. That was..."

"Fantastic?" he suggested with a wry grin and she giggled again, wrapping her arms around him to press him against her.

"Fantastic," she repeated, nuzzling into his shoulder. "Gonna have to do it again sometime."

"How's about in the morning?" He kissed the side of her neck. "The shower looks interesting. I took a look earlier. It's all buttons. No idea where the water comes out." He lifted his head and gave her a look, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "Care to help me explore?"

"Would love to." She giggled, winding one of her hands with his. She yawned and closed her eyes, and he buried his face in her neck. "Mm. 'Night, Doctor."

"Good night, Rose." He smiled, running his hand along the curve of her back. She leaned into his touch and shifted against him, and he could feel her body relax in his arms. He didn't think he'd ever been happier.


End file.
